


Ganga í gegnum skugga

by NemuBlackParade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Bullying themes, Edited, Friendship/Love, HongIce - Freeform, Human Names, I don't believe in trigger warnings, Kagefumi Étranger, M/M, Songfic, Suicide Themes, Unrequited Love, alternative universe, one-evening's child, recycled
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuBlackParade/pseuds/NemuBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil, un adolescente al que todo le va mal, decide suicidarse al descubrir que el amor hacia su amigo, lo único que le mantenía vivo, no era correspondido; pero sus planes parecen ser frustrados...<br/>(Reciclado de la cuenta original)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganga í gegnum skugga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denki/gifts).



Aunque hacía horas que la noche había extendido su manto sobre la ciudad, aún se podía ver gracias a las farolas y a las luces de ciertos establecimientos nocturnos. Los pocos coches que se atrevían a circular a aquellas horas colaboraban, también, inundando las calles con cegadora luz hasta torcer la esquina y desaparecer, haciendo volver así a la oscuridad.

Una persona encapuchada, cabizbaja y solitaria caminaba entre las sombras, esquivando hábilmente los pequeños focos de luz que, tímidos, definían irregulares fragmentos de realidad dispersados en el oscuro vacío. La calle estaba vacía; él mismo se había asegurado de ir por las zonas menos transitadas para así pasar desapercibido y tener más libertad para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. No quería testigos, ni nadie que tratara de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Él ya había escogido. Y no había vuelta de hoja.

* * *

_Los puños, hostiles, impactaban contra su cuerpo, dejando en su piel marcas rojizas. El joven, sin fuerzas, trató de darse la vuelta y huir, pero uno de ellos fue a por su brazo y, tras apretarlo con fuerza, lo retorció, dando paso a un desagradable chasquido._

_Soltó al sentirlo un agudo grito de dolor, aun a sabiendas de que nadie acudiría en su ayuda, y se revolvió débilmente, tratando nuevamente de escapar. Como dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, uno de ellos atrapó desde atrás sus brazos, arrancándole otro grito al estirar su brazo dolorido, y los demás se pusieron a "trabajar" su estómago._

_Dolía, le dolía tanto... No comprendía qué era lo que había hecho para merecer aquella paliza, mucho peor y más cruel que todas las anteriores. Tosió, sintiendo una horrible punzada de dolor en el pecho, y salpicó las caras de sus acosadores con su propia sangre. Más golpes._

_Cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan débil y miserable... Todo le dolía, se sentía morir... Sí, tal vez aquel día muriera. Sería lo mejor para todos, ya no importunaría a nadie, a sus padres, a su hermano... Bajó la cabeza, esperando con sumisión su fin, pero una mano poderosa apartó a uno de sus acosadores y debió de darle un puñetazo, puesto que se oyó un quejido y las manos que lo sujetaban y torturaban se apartaron, dejándolo solo, tirado en el suelo y con un hombro dislocado._

_Tras un rato de silencio, alguien se acercó a él. Al oír los pasos, cerró los ojos con fuerza, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que fuera uno de ellos, que quería acabar con él de una vez por todas; pero las manos que lo tocaron, suaves, acariciadoras, lo levantaron con cuidado, a la vez que una voz desconocida que hizo que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza le susurraba al oído palabras de ánimo._

_"Tranquilo, estás a salvo..."_

* * *

El desconocido se caló más hondo la capucha, temeroso de que el fuerte viento que había empezado a soplar se la volara y descubriera al mundo los gruesos ríos de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas desde hacía horas. No quería que, en el poco probable caso de que apareciera alguien por allí, se fijaran en él. No quería que nadie acudiera a consolarlo. Quería estar solo, solamente él y su vergüenza.

El envejecido neón del cartel de una farmacia 24 horas resplandeció sin previo aviso, revelando en medio de la semioscuridad su cara afilada, sus enrojecidos ojos violetas y su pelo lacio y blanco, todos ellos bañados en una suave luz verdosa. Levantó la cabeza, a tiempo de ver cómo el cartel indicaba con orgullo la hora —las tres de la mañana—, y suspiró largamente, volviendo abatido a las zonas de oscuridad.

* * *

_—¿Emil?_

_Emil se dio la vuelta, con una leve sonrisa suavizando su seriedad, y esperó a que su interlocutor, un chico hongkonés de su misma edad, se reuniera con él._

_—_ Hæ _, Jialong —le saludó, contento a pesar de su estoicismo— No esperaba verte por aquí, y menos ahora..._

_Jialong se rascó la cabeza, incómodo, y le dedicó una media sonrisa de nerviosismo._

_—Nada. Es sólo que... tenía ganas de saber cómo era eso de ir al instituto con amigos, y bueno..._

_Emil abrió mucho los ojos y se lo quedó mirando, embobado, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas._

_—Además... estuve pensando... —continuó, visiblemente más nervioso que antes— Hoy mi_ shūshu _me envió una caja de dulces desde Hong Kong, y... esto... —se sonrojó levemente, incapaz de expresarse con claridad— ¿Querrías... ir a mi casa esta tarde y... comer los dulces conmigo?_

_El corazón del islandés dio un enorme salto, y la sangre, herviente, pareció bailar en sus entrañas, proporcionándole cierta sensación de euforia. Su rubor se intensificó, e, incapaz de manifestar aquellas emociones, bajó la cabeza, esperando que el otro no lo hubiera visto._

_—Seguro... me encantará ir..._

* * *

Contuvo un sollozo, herido y avergonzado, y se arrebujó en su chaqueta. Estaba todo muy oscuro y frío... perfectamente acorde con su alma y sentimientos.

Se odiaba a sí mismo. Ahora comprendía el por qué de las palizas y el odio de todos, la indiferencia de sus padres, lo imposible de su sueño de ser feliz... Pateando con amargura las piedrecitas que veía en su camino, recordó vagamente a su hermano y sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo.

—Lukas... —murmuró, apretando sus manos, delgadas y pálidas, sobre su cara enrojecida. Era la única persona que había estado siempre a su lado para defenderlo y cuidarlo. El único al que le había importado de veras... por lo menos, eso parecía, hasta que empezó a salir con aquel danés molesto e infantiloide.

No tenía nada en contra de Mathias. Para qué negarlo. Era tal vez la única persona que lograba arrancar alguna emoción a su hermano, por lo general, enfado. Era el único que lo cuidaba y atesoraba como lo más valioso del Universo. Y la única persona a la que, en cierto modo, Lukas había entregado su corazón.

No estaba enfadado con su hermano. Para nada. Lukas no podía estarle encima toda la vida, y tenía derecho a amar. Pero estaba tan celoso... Él también quería que lo amaran, quería que alguien le demostrara que le importaba, quería amar y ser correspondido...

Quieto en medio de la acera, como una patética estatua, se echó a llorar nuevamente, con el corazón roto.

—Jialong... por qué... —sollozó, desesperado, tratando de secarse inútilmente las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta, negra como la noche misma— Yo te quería...

* * *

_Emil sacó con cuidado una caja de debajo de su pupitre, con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios. Después de tanto tiempo guardándoselo, estaba decidido a confesarle a Jialong todo lo que sentía por él. Y no de cualquier manera. Levantó un poco la tapa para ver el pastel que tanto tiempo le había llevado hacer, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver el rojo regaliz formando las aparentemente intactas palabras sobre la dulce capa de chocolate._

_—Seguro que le gustará... —murmuró, soñador, ruborizándose con anticipación. Estaba muy seguro de que aceptaría, de que le diría que él también le amaba, y tal vez lo abrazaría, y... Se abofeteó mentalmente, sintiéndose estúpido al pensar como una de las niñas de su clase, pero abrazó con cuidado la caja y siguió sonriendo, ilusionado. Una vez se tranquilizó, salió al pasillo para buscar al hongkonés._

_Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlo. A esas horas, estaría esperándolo bajo el árbol que presidía la entrada del instituto. Entonces, él acudiría a su encuentro, y él se lo diría todo, y le entregaría el pastel que le había hecho con tanto cariño, y..._

_La caja cayó repentinamente al suelo, al igual que los ojos de Emil se abrieron de par en par al ver a Jialong... y a la chica a la que estaba besando. Demasiado horrorizado como para pensar, miró a la pareja fijamente, sintiendo cómo el desengaño retorcía cruelmente su estómago, cortándole la respiración y llenándole los ojos de lágrimas._

_Jialong se fijó en él y, aterrado, apartó a la chica de un empujón._

_—Espera, Emil... puedo explicarlo... —suplicó, acercándose a él, pero Emil, irreflexivamente, le arrojó la caja a la cara, acertando de lleno en su nariz. La tapa de la caja salió volando con el impacto y el pastel cayó al suelo, convirtiéndose en un amasijo marrón y lleno de tierra y suciedad._

_Sin querer oír nada más, Emil salió corriendo de allí._

* * *

Un súbito chasquido interrumpió el hilo de sus amargos pensamientos. Extrañado y a la vez enfadado, Emil levantó la vista para encontrarse con la imagen más bizarra que jamás había visto: enfrente de él, subido a una farola, un extraño pájaro negro y blanco, con un lacito atado al cuello, sujetaba una chocolatina con una de sus patitas y la picoteaba ruidosamente. Lo más siniestro de aquel pájaro era que parecía estar mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —le espetó con dureza, tratando de aparentar serenidad, y una sonora carcajada retumbó en la oscura callejuela.

—A ti, cómo no —contestó, con una voz cascada y ruda que le recordó a la de un mafioso, y arrancó un enorme trozo de chocolate que luego masticó, haciendo el máximo ruido posible—. Es divertido ver a alguien tan patético como tú. Hace que alguien tan formidable como yo se sienta menos mal por seguir viviendo.

Emil apretó los puños con evidente ira y miró con odio al animal.

—Si vas a seguir metiendo el dedo en la herida, anda y vete —siseó, y se alejó a toda prisa de aquel lugar. Para su desgracia, el pájaro lo siguió, saltando y revoloteando de farola en farola, mientras le dedicaba algo parecido a una risilla de autosuficiencia.

—Los humanos sois muy extraños —comentó, picoteando el dulce distraídamente—. Tenéis todo lo necesario para poder vivir bien: comida al alcance del pico, cómodos nidos, familias... pero siempre os rompéis la cabeza por todo aquello que no podéis conseguir.

El islandés gruñó, enfadado, y procuró ignorar al pájaro. Lamentablemente, el pájaro seguía a lo suyo, sin importarle las ganas que tenía el joven de estar solo.

—He visto a muchas chicas como tú —anunció, guiñándole un ojo, travieso—. Estaban igual de destrozadas y se lamentaban porque el objeto de su amor no les hacía caso... Claro que ellas eran más guapas y siempre me querían achuchar, decían que era muy mono, y tenían... ¡GRAAAAAAAAACK!

Emil, harto, le había tirado con todas sus fuerzas una lata vacía, con deseos de que pasara lo que realmente sucedió: el pájaro, asustado, agarró con fuerza la chocolatina y se alejó volando, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Jadeando a causa del esfuerzo y del agotamiento que sufría por culpa de su estado emocional, el islandés volvió a ceñirse la chaqueta y apuró el paso. El reloj de una tienda cercana lo distrajo —las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana—. Asustado, decidió dejar de dar vueltas e ir a su destino, antes de que alguna presencia no deseada interrumpiera sus planes.

_Risas. Burlas. Gritos. Desprecio._

_"¡So friki!"_

_"¡Muérete de una vez, subnormal!"_

_"¡Maricón!"_

_Jialong besándose con una chica bajo el árbol..._

Con nuevas lágrimas corriendo por su húmeda, hinchada y enrojecida cara, Emil llegó al puerto. Suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que éste, en contra de lo esperado, aún estaba vacío. Pues claro. El pescador más madrugador no llegaría hasta las cinco. Aún tenía tiempo.

Se aproximó a la valla que separaba el muelle del mar, mirándola y después acariciándola, fascinado, dejando que el suave vaivén de las olas lo arrullara y tranquilizara. Con extraña serenidad, Emil cerró los ojos y bajó lentamente la capucha, dejando que el viento despeinara despiadadamente su blanco cabello.

No quedaba mucho tiempo.

Sacó con lentitud el teléfono del bolsillo, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza al ver las mil y una llamadas perdidas y mensajes que tenía, tanto de su hermano como de Jialong.

 _"_ Bror _, dond stas?_ Mamma _sta preocupada, xfavor llama kndo leas st mnsag"_

_"Emil, tngo q dcirt algo. Xfavor, tnes q scuxarme. Llmare a st tlfno n knto xege a tu ksa"_

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al leerlos, pero ya nada podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Con un leve silbido que no perturbó la calma del amanecer, el teléfono describió una curva por encima de la valla y, acompañado de un sonido sordo, se hundió en las frías aguas del muelle; unos segundos más tarde, sus zapatos y calcetines siguieron su misma suerte. Emil cerró los ojos con desagrado al sentir el húmedo y frío cemento bajo sus pies desnudos, aunque le consoló el pensar que dejaría de sentirlo muy pronto.

Inspirando hondo, pasó por encima de la valla hasta quedarse al otro lado, en aquel diminuto espacio que le separaba del mar, y miró a la que pronto sería su tumba. Recordando todos los buenos momentos pasados junto con su hermano y con Jialong, se inclinó hacia delante, anhelante, y permitió que una única lágrima se reuniera con el agua salada que había bajo sus pies.

—Lukas... Jialong... —musitó, y dio un paso al frente— Espero volver a veros muy pronto... _Kveðjum_...

Y, sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó, sin oír un desesperado grito que le sonaba muy familiar...

* * *

—¿Emil? ¿Estás bien, Emil?

Emil, mareado y sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba, quiso preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba, pero una violenta arcada lo disuadió enseguida.

"¿Es esto el cielo?"

Tosió, luchando trabajosamente por obtener oxígeno, hasta lograr expulsar por su boca una gran cantidad de agua salada que empapó su ya mojada ropa y la seca y ardiente arena de la playa... ¿Arena?

"Espera, ¿sigo vivo?"

—Emil, aguanta, _bàituō!_

El islandés, con la mente más despejada, reconoció de inmediato aquella voz. Suave, madura, tímida... no era otra sino la voz de Jialong. ¿Por qué estaba allí...? Se suponía que debía estar frente a su casa, esperando... y él debía estar muerto...

Volvió a toser, sintiendo la garganta todavía más áspera y reseca al escupir entre convulsiones una nueva y vomitiva tanda de agua, y creyó oír a alguien preguntar si se debía llamar a una ambulancia.

Cansado, dejó caer la cabeza, escuchando, como de muy lejos, el cuchicheo de los curiosos...

* * *

Un sonoro pitido, monótono y molesto, fue el responsable de que Emil volviera a despertar, guiñando los ojos ante la fuerte luz. No se hallaba en el mismo lugar de antes, pero pudo comprobar, al acostumbrarse al resplandor, que estaba en una habitación fría y aséptica, desprovista de vida y color. Seguía sin estar muerto, no. Reconocería aquel lugar aunque tuviera los ojos vendados y tuviera que fiarse únicamente de su oído y olfato.

Aquello era el hospital.

Suspiró con resignación al darse cuenta de la dolorosa realidad: aún seguía vivo. Apretó los puños contra su cara, abriendo la boca en un mudo grito de desesperación. ¿Por qué no había muerto? Para algo que deseaba de veras y que podía obtener fácilmente por sí mismo... y tampoco lo había conseguido. Se ovilló en la vieja e incómoda cama, demasiado cansado y herido como para poder manifestar su tristeza de otro modo.

Una segunda respiración humana quebró el pesado silencio que inundaba aquel cuarto, y Emil levantó la vista para encontrarse con algo que no esperaba ver: Jialong, sentado en una silla de plástico, no demasiado lejos de él, se había dado cuenta de que había despertado.

El islandés abrió los ojos enormemente, incrédulo, cuando, sin previo aviso, el hongkonés se levantó y lo fundió consigo en un abrazo. Recordando la horrible escena del árbol, apretó los labios y lo empujó, visiblemente molesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con su habitual tono estoico, aunque con evidente resentimiento, y se pegó a la pared en un intento infantil de alejarse del otro.

Jialong lo miró, incrédulo, y trató de volver a acercársele, recibiendo como respuesta más empujones.

—¿Pero qué te pasa...?— preguntó, extrañado, y extendió una mano en su dirección...

_Paf._

Emil, con la cabeza gacha, apretó las manos contra su pecho, y trató de ignorar la herida mirada de Jialong, quien lucía en su mejilla la roja marca de la mano del islandés.

—¿Emil...? —lo llamó con voz queda, todavía más confundido que antes, pero sin intentar moverse de donde estaba.

Varias lágrimas descendieron por sus pálidas mejillas, y Jialong frunció el ceño, más preocupado que nunca en toda su vida.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho...? —musitó, mirando a la blanca colcha— ¿Por qué...? Yo no te importo, ni a ti ni a nadie... —sorbió por la nariz, y, avergonzado de sí mismo, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos—. Yo sólo quería morir... y dejar de ser una carga para nadie...

Jialong se puso tenso al oír aquellas palabras y se sentó en la cama, mirándolo con preocupación y algo que parecía ser cariño, pero Emil no se molestó en intentar comprobarlo.

—¿Ser una carga? ¿Odiarte yo? No digas esas tonterías... —susurró con ternura, extendiendo una mano de nuevo para acariciarle la cara— Tú me importas, Emil...

Aquellas tiernas palabras que pretendían sosegar los enfermos nervios del islandés no hicieron sino exaltarlo, haciendo que rechazara nuevamente su mano.

—¡No juegues conmigo! —gritó, fuera de sí— ¡Me hiciste creer que había algo entre nosotros, que... que te gustaba, o algo así! ¡Y justo cuando quise saber la verdad, te vi... te vi...! —empezó a hiperventilar, nervioso, pero no por ello se calló— ¡Me engañaste, jugaste conmigo y, cuando te cansaste, decidiste dejarme tirado! ¡Yo... yo te quería, Jialong, TE QUERÍA! —se calló, angustiado, para luego deshacerse en lágrimas y permitir, ya sin vergüenza, que sus hombros se movieran entre convulsiones, al compás de sus sollozos— Yo te quería, pero... eres como los demás... —dijo finalmente, en un hilillo de voz— Sólo querías entretenerte conmigo... Pues bien, aprovecho ahora para decirte que te has equivocado de persona. Vete, vete y no vuelvas más. Vete... —hipó, dejándose llevar de nuevo por un desgarrador llanto— Vete...

Jialong no dejó en ningún momento de mirar a Emil, enternecido, angustiado y tratando de interpretar la confusa verborrea que le había soltado este último. Por fin, y tras acercarse un poco a él, hizo acopio de valor y puso una mano en su pierna.

—¿Fui yo... la causa de que intentaras matarte?

Emil no contestó, pero el hongkonés supo que así era. Apenado, recorrió la pierna del otro con su mano, con suaves y amorosas caricias.

—Emil, _bàituō_ , déjame que te explique...

—No quiero saberlo. Déjame.

—Emil, _bàituō_... —rogó, pero el islandés siguió sin querer hacerle caso—. Escúchame, Emil. Te lo ruego. Sólo eso...

Emil se dignó por fin a mirarlo, algo esquivo, pero eso fue suficiente para Jialong, quien se animó y empezó a hablar.

—Quería... —se ruborizó, y volvió a empezar— Había una cosa que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decirte, pero no me atrevía, así que... decidí hacerlo ayer. Por desgracia, no te pude encontrar en el recreo, lo cual sólo me dejaba una oportunidad... sí, la hora de la salida... —prosiguió, acariciándolo de cuando en cuando— Así que me fui a esperarte... pero una chica decidió declarárseme antes de que llegaras, no sé por qué... y me besó —tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos—. Yo no la besé, Emil. Ella lo hizo. Y claro... luego, al verte... si supieras lo mal que me sentí al ver aquel pastel tirado en el suelo y a ti, llorando mientras corrías...

El islandés se sonrojó vivamente, algo más aliviado al saber qué era lo que había pasado, pero aún había algo que le reconcomía.

—¿Y... qué era eso que me querías decir...? —preguntó, cabizbajo, aunque con renovadas esperanzas.

Para su gran vergüenza y placer, Jialong se inclinó hacia él, acorralándolo contra la pared, y agarró su mentón con dos dedos.

—Quería decirte... —susurró, y su aliento le hizo cosquillas en sus labios— que te quiero, Emil. Te quiero desde el día que te salvé de aquellos matones. Te he querido siempre, desde ese momento hasta ahora, y es contigo con quien quiero estar por el resto de mi vida... Si supieras... si tan sólo supieras cómo me sentí al verte saltar... Casi creí que me iba a morir yo también... Pero estás vivo...

Antes de poder ni tan siquiera comprenderlo, Jialong unió sus labios en un apasionado beso al que no opuso resistencia. Emil cerró los ojos y correspondió con intensidad, sintiendo que su destrozado corazón volvía a latir con inusitada rapidez, febril y emocionado al saber que su amor era por fin correspondido.

Temblando, lo abrazó, sintiendo que su dicha no podía estar más completa, y, al separarse Jialong por la falta de aire, le sonrió, feliz, aunque también con algo de tristeza.

—Jialong... —murmuró, y éste besó su mejilla— siento mucho todo lo que te dije...

Éste asintió, dándole a entender que lo perdonaba, lo cual animó a Emil.

—Y... también siento mucho haber intentado suicidarme...

Jialong lo miró con cariño y, estrechándolo contra sí, le acarició el pelo, haciendo que todos sus miedos se disipasen.

Así pasaron un buen rato hasta que, como recordando algo, Emil levantó la cara y se encontró con los ojos color miel del hongkonés.

—Ya sé que no... viene a cuento, pero... ¿cómo supiste a dónde tenías que ir?

Jialong enrojeció intensamente.

—Si te lo digo, no me lo vas a creer... —suspiró, y, tras respirar hondo, prosiguió—. Fue un pájaro muy raro que hablaba y comía chocolate... me vio yendo hacia tu casa y me gritó que fuera al puerto. Intenté no hacerle caso, pero me robó el móvil y me obligó a correr tras él. Así fue como te vi.

Emil se sonrojó a su vez, no sabiendo si sentir odio o gratitud hacia aquel molesto pajarraco que, a su extraña manera, había intentado que cambiara de opinión. Pero, como sabiendo lo que transcurría en su cabeza, los labios del hongkonés interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que le fuera imposible pensar en algo que no fuera él.

Sonrió.

Ahora era feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> La razón de ser de este capítulo es un poco tonta: yo le pedí a Denki un día que cantara para mí cuantas veces quisiera, y a cambio le escribiría un fic (sí, hacemos unos tratos muy raros. Y éste aún es de los normales). Pero no cualquier fic: tenía que ser un HongIce (todos los que tengo en el archivo son por petición suya) y nadie podía morir. Algo muy difícil para mí, pero que supe salvar xD  
> Quitando el final, que admito que fue precipitado, el resultado me gustó mucho. Aunque creo que quizá lo recuerdo más porque fue mi primer fic sin protagonistas muertos.
> 
>  
> 
> Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.  
> No reclamo ningún derecho sobre "Kagefumi Étranger".
> 
> (Leer aquí el original: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3714032/Nemu-Black-Parade)  
> NO HA HABIDO PLAGIO DE NINGÚN TIPO.


End file.
